


Cloud Strife x Reader [NSFW]

by Gay_Senpai



Series: Final Fantasy One Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Senpai/pseuds/Gay_Senpai
Summary: Smut Prompt: Shower Sex featuring Cloud Strife





	Cloud Strife x Reader [NSFW]

After missions, a little down time was always nice. A chance to unwind and relax, loosen the tense muscles and clear all the pressing thoughts that coursed through the mind.

Cloud had just gotten home, kicking his boots off by the door and resting his sword against the wall. It was rather late, nearing twelve in the morning. The job he took on was longer than he had anticipated, taking about two weeks to complete. The reward though was more than worth it and he could afford to stay home for a little while. Spend some time with you and make sure his one good thing in life wasn't dwindling due to the distance.

He took slow strides towards the bedroom, knowing just how much of a light sleeper you were. The slightest creak from the floor would stir you from a deep slumber. For all he knew, you were awake as soon as he gotten home.

“Cloud is that you?” Your voice was muffled by the closed door, the weariness present when you spoke. Cloud stopped being careful and pushed open the door, only to see you sitting up in bed almost hidden under the blankets.

“Scared?” Cloud asked, just as you jumped out of bed and hugged him. You were quick, throwing him off momentarily. His arms wrapped loosely around you, keeping you in a comfortable hold.

“Well yeah. It's late and I heard the door open. It could've been anyone. I assumed the worse but I still spoke out like a dummy.” You ramble, shaking off the spook you had. Cloud smiled and moved his hand under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze.

“It's alright. You doing okay?” He asked, mildly amused by your rambling. When you were scared or nervous, you had a tendency to ramble on and on. It was cute, something Cloud loved to hear. 

“Yeah I'm okay, I just missed you. Two weeks felt like an eternity or I'm just exaggerating.” You smile sheepishly and grip his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Cloud tightened his hold on you, keeping you pressed against him as the two of you kissed. Being away from you was hard, it really was. You were the light of his world, saving him from the darkness that lingered in his heart. Having this chance to be close to you again after so long, it was so nice. But like all good things, they must come to an end.

Cloud pulled away from the kiss while keeping you in his tight hold. As nice as it was, he wanted to unwind.

“I know it's late, but I'm gonna get a shower. Join me?” Your cheeks flushed as you nod with a smile. Cloud let's you go and takes your hand, allowing you to lead him around.

“How long you home this time?” You ask once entering the bathroom. Cloud was always traveling and working, which was fine. But you silently wished for more time with him.

“Since this one took longer than necessary, I'll be home for awhile.” He says, shrugging out of his work attire and boxers. You blink and shake your head, mentally cursing yourself for staring before stripping down as well.

“I'm glad to hear that, everyone's missed you, Denzel especially. He always asks when you're coming back, it's so cute.” You smile to yourself while turning on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was just right. Cloud stepped in first and then you followed, sliding the door shut.

“Is that so? I'll have to pay him a visit soon then.” Cloud says, looking you over once. You were stunning, absolutely beautiful. To say it bluntly, seeing you bare in front of him was quite arousing.

“I think he'd like that, but are you okay? I just want to make sure.”

Cloud blinked and ran a hand through his wet hair, quickly dismissing the lewd thoughts that crossed through his mind. Though part of him wanted to act on his thoughts, for now he'd resist. For how long? He didn't know.

“Yeah I'm fine.” He smiles and grabs your shampoo, squeezing some into the palm of his hand. You hum in response and close your eyes as he washes your hair. His fingers were gentle on your scalp and oh so relaxing.

Cloud watched you relax into his massage, his eyes trailing over your body. He didn't understand what was going through him, but he had this great desire to fuck you. Not that it was bad, he just wondered where the hell this desire came from.

“Lean your head back.” Cloud demanded softly and you listened, eyes still closed as he rinsed the shampoo from your hair. You couldn't recall the last time you had someone wash your hair, but it was nice. The small gesture had your stomach fluttering with butterflies.

“Thank you, want me to get yours as well?” You ask, hoping to return the favor. Cloud was silent for a moment, pondering in his mind.

“Yeah I'd like that, but before you do anything,” Cloud pushed you against the cold, wet wall and gripped your hips, “Let me prove how much I missed and need you.” His lips found your neck, trailing up to your jawline and then finally stopping on your lips. The kiss was soft, yet demanding and you found yourself tangling your fingers in his hair. One thing didn't go unnoticed though, and that was his erection poking your lower stomach. You wondered where this mood came from but you wouldn't dare complain. You were under Cloud's command, ready to do just about anything.

While the two of you shared a passionate kiss, his fingers kneaded your hips before moving back to grab your ass. Your mouth parted and Cloud took this chance to slip his tongue into your mouth all the while lifting you up into his arms. He held you against the wall, the shower head raining down on the two of you as he explored your mouth. Your legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close. He had your mind up in the clouds and your heart beating a mile a minute. Anticipation filled you along with the building arousal between your legs. It didn't take much to get you going and it obviously didn't take him much either. He needed you and you were willing to give him anything.

Cloud adjusted the two of you slightly, the tip of his cock grazing close to your entrance. The small contact had your body burning for him, yearning for his love. You decide to break the kiss and stare into Cloud’s vibrant, blue eyes. They were filled with need and adoration. He moved you against your hips slowly, his cock rubbing against your slit almost teasingly.

“What has gotten into you?” You breathe, tilting your head for Cloud, who decided to pepper your neck with little kisses.

“I already told you, just relax.” Cloud wasn't one for foreplay, he tended to cut to the chase. In one swift move he was buried inside you to the hilt. You groaned loudly and closed your eyes, taking in the feeling of his cock inside of you. He was in control from this point on, all you had to do was enjoy it.

Cloud moved at a decent pace, making sure not to do anything drastic since the two of you were in the shower and wanted to avoid the possibility of doing something embarrassing. The water was turning cold, but you didn't care. You were too absorbed into the moment, moaning and whimpering every time Cloud buried himself deep in you.

He couldn't explain how much he missed you, if he did, he'd be a sappy baby. Seeing you like this before him, it messed with his head. He could barely think straight. His fingers dug into your ass, moving you along with his thrusts. In and out, over and over, it was pure bliss. From your moans to how good it felt to be nestled inside of you, Cloud was literally up in the clouds.

Being away from you was the hardest thing to endure, you were his one last chance at pure happiness. Away from you, he's like his old self, the man he didn't want to be anymore.

“I love you..” Cloud mumbled, resting his forehead against yours. His pace was quicker now, driving you higher and closer to nirvana.

“I love..ooh right there..” You moan, closing your eyes once more as intense pleasure courses through you. He hit one of your tender spots, one that had your body begging for more. Which Cloud listened and changed his pace, moving quickly to hit that spot over and over.

You moan loudly, mixing his name into your cries of pleasure. The all too familiar pressure began to build, letting you know that you were so close to coming. You wanted release, craved it as Cloud moved fervently to aid you and himself.

In what feels like a blink of an eye, you cry out and cling to Cloud as euphoria washes over you. He continued to thrust into you, almost erratically as he grew closer to his own release. Just moments later, his seed spilled inside of you and he groaned loudly, holding you tightly against him.

The two of you were in a lovesick daze, ignoring the icy water that rained upon you both. Cloud gently sets you down and turns off the shower, not really caring if you guys didn't really..well..shower.

“Satisfy your needs?” You ask, stepping out of the shower and drying off before throwing on one of his shirts. Cloud chuckled behind you, drying off as well. Instead of answering right away, he pulled you to him, his front pressing into your back.

“Yeah, but I could always go for more. Maybe in our nice, warm bed?” Cloud murmured in your ear, sending chills down your spine.

“I-If you wanted, I d-don’t mind.” You stutter, aroused once more by his simple words. Cloud smiled and you could feel it without needing to see it. He gently pushed you forward, urging you to head back into the bedroom.

Let's just say the rest of the night was filled with plenty of sex and not enough sleep.


End file.
